The Secret and the Birds
by Echo-Dollhouse18
Summary: A few month's after Sam Campbell joined the Warehouse, they have a new case. This one isn't as deadly, thank god, but it does reveal some secrets. Some that could change their view on their partner's forever.
1. Chapter 1

So, Here's the next part. This is about...3ish months after the last one.

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural nor Warehouse13.

* * *

Dean and Sam were sparring in the side yard if the Mills Inn.

They have been partners for a few months now, and have gone on a few missions. Since Sam has been a book-nerd and his only exercise was running and his vegetarian ways (Dean is still very perplexed by how a guy that big doesn't eat meat) Dean has taken it upon himself to turn the Stanford boy into a fighting machine...but with a better brain.

During their practice, Dean punched Sam. And Sam fell down.

"Don't let your guard down." Dean reprimanded helping him up.

"Right. Again?" Sam asked, panting from the exercise, hands on his hips.

"Not right now." Jo said handing each of them a water bottle. Both boys murmured their thanks. "Post office called. Sam's stuff here." She explained.

"My stuff?" Sam asked, confused. Jo nodded. "My stuff burned in the fire."

"Your family sent some things to your address in Stanford. To help you. Mrs. Harvelle got it sent here instead." Jo said shrugging.

"I'll change, then we can head over." Dean said heading inside, slapping Sam on the back.

Sam nodded absent mindly and followed Dean inside and up the stairs.

"You don't have to drive me, dude. Pretty sure I can find one building in the total of what? Like 20?" Sam asked, smirking at the small town they were near.

"It's not that man. I'm going stir crazy. Our last case was about a week ago. Getting the stink eye in town will help." Dean said smiling as he headed into his room.

Sam followed him, confusion on his face.

"Stink eye?"

"You didn't notice? Everyone in town hates us here." Dean said, taking off his shirt and grabbing a discarded one to wipe away his sweat.

"They do?"

"You'll see." Dean chuckled putting a clean one on.

Sam just shrugged and went to change his clothes as well.

* * *

Please read and review! And I deeply hope you enjoy this story. Hope you enjoyed the last one too. Just hope you've had an enjoyful day and a better one tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter. Yay. Sorry for the slow update. But I will be better about this in the future. Or try to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, or Warehouse 13.

* * *

Sam didn't think it would be this bad.

Every person in Sioux Falls seemed like they wouldn't even look up if they screamed for help. Or if they were on fire. They just either completely ignored them, or glared at them with full blown out hatred radiating from their eyes. They even sneered just seeing Dean's car, like it personally offended them.

"They hate us." Sam whispered to Dean as they waited in the line of the Sioux Falls post office.

"Yep." Dean replied, popping the "p".

"Why?"

"Tell ya later."

"Next." the person behind the counter called out.

"That's us man." Dean said walking up to the counter.

They exchanged information with they guy that called out. When he left, Sam looked at Dean who was slapping a rhythm out on the counter with his hands.

"Why is it I get the feeling your more excited about this then I am?" Sam asked with a teasing smile.

"Families send food in things like this right? Care packages? That's what were in other Agent's stuff. Food and stuff. Most mother's make the best shit. How's your mother's cooking?" Dean asked, getting excited and smiling hugely.

"She made the best pie." Sam replied. "And roast chicken."

"Shit. Sorry, man." Dean said, catching on the "made".

Sam shook his head. "It was years ago. It's fine. Her family took me in afterwards. This is probably from them."

It was silent for a couple of seconds as the guy came with two huge packages.

"There's two more in the back." he said as he placed them down.

They raised their eyebrows at each other and rock, paper, scissored for who had to wait for the second pair of packages, with the other town residents glaring holes into them.

"Damnit." Dean mutters after picking scissors. He has to stay in the post office with people plotting his death.

Sam smirks and grabs the keys from Dean's hands, grabs the packages, and head out the door.

After a few minutes, Dean comes out with the two other packages and a couple of yellow envelopes.

Everything's in the trunk and backseats as Dean, who snatched the keys from Sam as soon as he put the things down.

"So why does everyone in town hate us?" Sam asked once they were on the road again.

"It's the cover story for the Warehouse, that's built in the middle of nowhere against a mountain side. An IRS building. Where papers sit and are filed." Dean explained.

"Oh, God. I kinda hate us now." Sam joked, Dean joined him and chuckled. "So do you get them too?"

"Hm?"

"Care packages? You said Agents usually get them. Any family member's trying to check up on you?"

"Nah. Only family was my dad. He disappeared on a case. Finished his mission and fell off the grid." Dean explained.

"Your dad was an agent?" Sam asked. His body was facing him fully now, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

They have yet to talk about their families and their past.

"Yeah. Was in the Army, then FBI, then Warehouse Agent." Dean explained, smiling. It was obvious he was proud of his dad.

"Wow. What about your mom?"

"She was a higher up in the Warehouse. Called a Regent. She came from a legacy in the Warehouse ways. Even the members that weren't chosen still picked professions that could help the Agents." Dean explained. "They are pretty into their ways."

"So they all know about the Warehouse?" Sam asked.

"Not really. They know they should be in high profile jobs and give leave to other family member's. When thy come into and ask questions that don't really make sense." Dean explained.

"Why don't they know?"

"It's a rule of the Warehouse. Agent's can only tell one person about the Warehouse." Dean said, shrugging his shoulders.

Sam nodded in understanding. "So, being an Agent is in your blood?"

Dean shrugged. "You could say that I guess. But just cause of the family doesn't guarantee you being an Agent. Mrs. Harvelle chooses the people, and after the Regent's agree and they psycho-analyze the people, then they can call themselves an Agent."

"That's nice to know, I guess." Sam said. "Well, at least you and the others are close."

"Yeah. Bobby's a great uncle. And Jo's a pain in the ass, but she's a good sister." Dean said, smiling. "Even Mrs. Harvelle is nice, when she ain't being all mysterious and riddle like." He explained.

"And it means less trips into a town where people look like they want to egg your car."

"They wouldn't dare." Dean said in a serious tone and an evil look in his eyes. It caused Sam to chuckle.

They finished the drive in silence.

* * *

Yay! Family talk! Past explanations for Dean, past for Sam in next chapter.

Please read and review. Please?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey. New chapter! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Warehouse 13 or Supernatural.

* * *

Dean was helping Sam unpack the packages. Jo was helping, by asking Sam about his family.

"Gwen's really headstrong."

"My grandfather. He was the person I was named after."

"Mom was a teacher."

"Here. This is a picture of us." Sam said, handing Jo a picture with a woman and a child sitting on stairs outside. They were smiling at the camera.

"That's your mom?" Jo asked taking the picture and looking at it.

"Yeah. Mary Campbell." Sam said pointing to the woman. "And that's little me."

"She's gorgeous." Dean said, taking the photo from Jo.

"Yeah." Sam said. "People always kept saying I had different things in me that were hers, but she always said I looked like my father and that was better."

"What happened to your dad?" Jo asked. Dean handed the picture back, eyes downward.

Sam shrugged. "Mom and dad never were together legally and such. When she was pregnant with me, she asked him to get married. Live in a different city. Small house, whole nine yards. He turned her down saying his job was more important then thhemm. So she left him. She said she never told him about me."

"Oh." Jo said, at a lost to say anything else.

"Yeah."

"How'd she die?" Dean asked.

"No one knows. She sort of, combusted from the inside." Sam said. "Thought they were just not telling me the truth. But with everything here. Maybe it was an-"

"An artifact." Dean completed.

"Yeah. Probably." Sam agreed.

"And you're still okay with working here?" Jo asked surprised.

Sam looked confused so Dean filled him in. "Most Agents who realize that an artifact was used against their family member, even by a slight chance. They tend to go crazy."

"Crazy?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah. End the world." Jo said, holding up a hand and started counting.

"Expose the Warehouse." Dean added.

"Run the warehouse."

"Making the Warehouse a military science development center."

"Resetting the world."

"And that's the crazy ones." Dean said motioning for Jo to put her hand down, which was counting all the ways. "There's also the ones that want to expose the Warehouse for the "greater good"."

Sam just shrugged his shoulder's. "No one else is combusting, so it's most likely been dealt with. All artifact's have repercussions, anyways. So why would I use other ones for that?" Sam explained like it was simple.

Dean and Jo nodded at his explanation.

Silence loomed over them.

"Bobby wanted me to check something. I'll be at the Warehouse." Dean said suddenly getting up from where he was sitting on the ground.

Dean left pretty hastily.

Jo and Sam looked at each other and shrugged.

"Is that a dog!?" Jo asked excited at the picture she found.

XxXx

"What the hell Bobby!?" Dean yelled, storming into Bobby's office.

Bobby was in front of the computer and had the board with the map on it. There were strings leading everywhere and anywhere with newspaper clippings attached.

"What's wrong now, boy?" Bobby asked, not even stopping from...whatever he was doing.

"Sam! Sam Campbell." Dean exclaimed waving his hands about. "Mom's Mary Campbell, the Regent! Dad's John Winchester! My dad! Any part of this ringing a bell?"

Bobby stared straight at him.

"You knew!?" Dean yelled at him, in shock. "How long? Did Mrs. Harvelle? Jodi? Hell, did Dad know?"

"Yeah I knew." Bobby said, as if it was nothing. "He looks a lot like John. Acts a bit like him too. Mrs. Harvelle probably knows, yeah. Other two, no." He answered in order. "Mary told me when she left. Sorta caught her leaving. She was pregnant with him then. Thought you knew boy." He replied honestly.

Dean let out a huge sigh as he collapsed onto the couch that was set up in the office.

"Is there any more secretive brother's? Sisters?" Dean asked, looking at Bobby.

"One more brother. But he's being looked after. We still need to figure out what happened to your father, so the kid's being looked after." Bobby replied.

"Shit." Dean said, leaning forward sharply. "I wasn't being-ughhh." With that he collapsed against the back again.

"Your dad has skeletons. Everyone does." Bobby said, sitting in a chair across from Dean.

"But two other kids. That he never even hinted at. Seems like a damn soap opera." Dean said. "I should tell him."

"If he hasn't figured it out yet, yeah. You should." Bobby agreed.

The computer at Bobby's desk pinged.

"After this." Dean said standing up and heading over to the computer, with Bobby in front of him.

"Looks like birds going wild. Dive bombing on company parking lots, attacking law enforcement." Bobby read off the screen.

"Print it out. I'll get Sam ready." Dean said slapping Bobby's back.

"Boy." bobby said, stopping Dean. "Sooner rather then later."

Dean nodded as he left.

* * *

Please Read and review. Sorry for the long time.

I might go back and do a couple of changes.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey. New chapter. Yay!

Disclaimer: Warehouse 13 and Supernatural aren't mine to own. But this is a good crossover...I think.

* * *

"Crazy birds?" Sam asked as they loaded the Impala.

"That's what Bobby said pinged." Dean said.

"What can cause that? Are we even sure it's an Artifact?" Sam asked looking at Dean over the top of the car.

"We're never sure." Dean replied. He closed the trunk and petted his car. "I'm so happy I can take you with us."

"There's a line, and I think your crossing it." Sam said with a smirk.

"Don't listen to him baby. He's jealous." Dean said as he climbed into his car.

"I'm not entering this conversation. It doesn't sound like a good one." Sam said, climbing in as well.

Dean just laughed as they drove out of the driveway of the B'n'B.

XxXx

"So before we left, Bobby handed me this binder." Sam said picking it up from the floorboard.

They've been on the road for about an hour and still an hour away.

"Yeah. All new recruits get that. Can't believe he waited until now to hand it to you." Dean said smiling, remembering the time he was gifted with it. "It's huge and not really useful."

"The rules and regulations aren't useful?" Sam asked, surprised.

"All that stuff's in the handbook. That's not the handbook." Dean explained.

"Then what is this?" Sam asked, opening it up. There were a couple minutes of silence while Sam was reading the page he opened up to, then. "Is this a 3 pound binder full of questions?""

"Yep."

"Why are there so many?"

"They help narrow down what artifact is being used."

"The fudge question is one?"

"Yeah." Dean sighed. "Lot of hostility when you ask that one."

Sam winced at that comment. "Sorry, man."

"It's fine." Dean said shrugging. "But that fudge question is important. Mostly it's just powerful artifacts that have fudge smell."

"Right. Remember the fudge question." Sam said shutting the book. He placed it back on the floors. "Hey."

Dean grunted his acknowledgement.

"Well, me and Jo were talking about families after you left and she told me she's related to Mrs. Harvelle."

"Yeah. Great-granddaughter, or something." Dean said, waving his hands.

"Yeah. She said she came to the Inn when she was young."

"14, I think." Dean supplied.

"Yeah. And you were already at the Inn. Living there." Dean nodded at this. "So how long have you been Agent?"

"Only about two years." Dean answered, unsure.

"But you were at the Inn." Sam said, confused.

"Well, yeah. I've lived at the Inn my whole life. Minus like, 4 years for community college." Dean said.

"I thought only Agents lived at the Inn."

"Yeah. My dad was an Agent, mom was a Regent." Dean said, as if it explained everything.

"Regent?" Sam asked.

"They're like, Mrs. Harvelle's boss. They look over the people who she want's as Agents. Protect the secret. Whole buncha other secret mumbo-jumbo." Dean explained. "I'm not even 100% sure what they do, actually. I do know they were all once Agents."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So since both of parents worked at the Warehouse, I lived at the Inn." Dean explained.

"And your parents were okay with raising a kid in that environment? No offense." Sam asked, adding the last part hastily, but genuinely.

Dean chuckled. "Not the first agent to say that. Mom left when I was about 4. Dad assumed the Regents sent her out on a ping, and she got killed or something. Then when I was about 18, he went on a ping and mailed in the artifact. That cause a huge a problem." Dean said, remembering that day.

"What happened to them?" Sam asked.

"No idea. They both fell off the grid." Dean explained.

"That doesn't bother you?"

Dean shrugged. "It did at first, but most agents either end up lost, dead, or crazy. Figured they both had enough and just left."

"Then they should've taken you with them! Why just leave you at the Inn?" Sam exclaimed, not really expecting answer.

Dean just shrugged again and let the silence loom over them.

"So you can mail artifacts back?" Sam asked once he calmed down a bit.

"It's not recommended." dean said with a smirk.

"Why not?"

Dean smiled and starting telling the story of when him, Jo, Bobby, and his old partner, Gordon, had to defuse the situation John left them with that.

* * *

So, next chapter is long. Like really long. But hopefully I will put it up soon.

Please review to help motivate me...and remind me.

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Warehouse 13.

* * *

"So we're starting at the police station?" Sam asked as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Figured kill two birds with one stone. Get the case file, if there is one, and ask around." Dean said, smirking.

"Really Dean?"

"Aw. Come on! That was good." Dean whined as they exited the car.

Sam just rolled his eyes.

"So-"

"Spare change?" came a voice from around the corner.

They both looked over at the man who was hunched up in his tattered, worn clothing. A buckskin jacket was on top of his layers and he had his hand grasping a cup held out.

Sam walked right in front of him and put a couple dollars in it, without even blinking.

"God bless you sir." the man said, with a weak smile directed at Sam. He then looked at Dean.

Dean was looking the man over, a curious gaze on his face. When he noticed the man was looking back, he over turned his pockets with a sad smile. "Sorry, don't carry cash."

The man turned away and was watching the people pass by them, asking for change.

Sam and Dean kept moving and once they were a ways away, Dean turned to Sam and asked him why he did that. "After all, they have programs to get them jobs and such."

Sam just shrugged. "I know that. It's just what my mom did."

Dean just nodded, accepting that as an explanation with the curious look still on his face, as they entered the police station.

They went straight to the counter and showed their badges to the person that sat behind there.

"Agent Campbell and Agent Winchester. We're here to talk to the Chief." Sam explained to the officer behind the counter.

The officer nodded and went into the office a few feet back.

"Chief Jones. What can I help you gentlemen with?" The man that came out of the office asked, shaking hands with Dean and Sam.

"Hello, sir. Agent Winchester, and this here is my partner, Agent Campbell." Dean said shaking hands with the Chief.

"We just wanted more information on the crazy bird thing happening here." Sam said after he let go of the Chief's hand.

"Really?" The Chief asked, shocked.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"And why's the FBI concerned about our bird problem? No offense, but aren't you guys-"

"We usually come for more intense things and actual cases, yeah. We sort of, messed up on our last case. Boss man is punishing us with this." Dean explained with a shy smile.

"How?" The Chief asked trying to not chuckle and offended the Agents.

"By saying someone is training pigeons to mark people in law enforcement or other important citizens. Like marking their targets." Dean explained.

The Chief whistled at that. "That's some thought process."

Sam nodded. "So, the people here that got...marked?"

"Basically every detective and officer. The one's not marked on their person, had their car covered in markings. All of them that were marked were attacked, come to think about it." Then the Chief started chuckling. "Detective Sampson had his motorcycle, his car, and his porches covered."

"And they attacked them all?" Dean asked.

"Mostly Sampson. And a few other officers. Mostly just scratches and bruises. Nothing major though."

"We heard some people that got attacked weren't officers." Sam stated.

"Uh...I guess, a couple office workers here and there." He replied, looking at the agents. "It's not really a threat is it?"

"Most likely not." Dean replied. "Well, we have to go. Not much else going on is there?"

"Not really."

"Can we talk with Sampson? Just to make sure?" Sam asked.

The Chief nodded and looked around.

"He's not here right now. He should be coming in any second now."

Just then a man came in, handing the beggar Sam and Dean walked by.

"Again, Taylor?" the officer from the counter asked, more exasperated then shocked.

"They won't give me a permit." the beggar replied.

"And the reason your right outside the entrance doors?" the man that was handling Taylor asked. Then he put him in the holding cell.

"Testing something." He replied ominously. The beggar locked eyes with Sam and nodded to him, then turned his eyes away.

The man sighed. "You know the drill, Taylor. One night in here."

Taylor sighed then layed down on the cot.

The man turned his back to the celled man and saw the Agents.

"Chief who are they?" He whispered to the Chief.

"FBI. They're investigating the bird attacks." Chief Jones explained. "Agent Campbell , Agent Winchester, this is Detective Alfred Sampson."

"Just Alfred is fine." He said shaking their hands. "Are you Agents really here about-"

"Yeah. It's a long story." Sam said, sighing with a small smile, trying to sell the story.

"Can we ask you about the attacks?" Dean asked.

"Sure, my desk's this way." Alfred said pointing over his shoulder.

"Take the conference room. It's empty." Chief Jones said pointing to the room right next to his office. "If you'll excuse me, Agents." He then left them and headed into his office.

Alfred walked to the room and waved for the Agents to follow him. They walked the short distance in silence.

Once they entered the room, they sat down at the table that was in the center of the room. Sam and Dean took one side while Alfred took the other.

"What questions do you have?" Alfred asked looking at them.

"Anything happen before each attack? Something that may connect them?" Sam asked seriously, throwing Alfred for a loop.

"Um. Not really. Nothing I can recall." Alfred replied, laughing at the seriousness they were taking this case.

"Any new objects in the precinct?" Dean asked.

"New objects?"

"Yeah. Antiques some one brought from home or dropped off for an officer?" Dean continued.

"No?" Alfred answered slowly, unsure of this line of questioning.

"What about weird smells? Any smells before each attack?" Sam asked.

"No. What kind of questions are these?" Alfred asked looking at the agents like they were crazy.

"Our boss has us ask these questions. He's a bit...eccentric." Dean explained.

"Weird boss." Alfred mumbled.

Sam nodded, sheepishly. "Yeah. So nothing weird? Any criminals locked up each times?"

"Don't think so." Alfred replied. "Not that this isn't fun, but I have a _lot_ of paperwork to do. So...?"

"Yeah we're done here." Dean said. Him and Sam stood up. Dean got a card out of his pocket. "Remember anything, another attack, or something. Call us." He said, handing it over.

Alfred nodded and took the card. "Will do." He answered, but not really expecting to call them..

Sam and Dean shook Alfred's hands and left the room, leaving Alfred wondering what the hell was happening to have the FBI being called in about birds.

* * *

This chapter's done! Yay!

Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey. New chapter. Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor Warehouse 13

* * *

"So, that was informative." Sam said sarcastically as they were handing out.

"At least we know a little more." Dean attempted.

"Like what?"

"It has the ability to get it's target." Dean said. "Now we just need to figure out how it does that. We'll be closer to the artifact then." He said as they exited the doors.

"So, our next move is to the office buildings?" Sam asked.

"I guess. But we-" Deans topped mid-sentence, looking in the parking lot. "What the hell?"

Sam followed Dean's gaze and was shocked as well.

On Dean's Impala, all over the top and on the hood, even on the mirrors and on the trunk were birds.

Pigeons, blue jays, finches, doves, there was even an eagle in the front, like a hood ornament.

"Dude." Sam whispered, astounded at the sight.

"Get off!" Dean yelled running at the birds covering his car. Some flew away and some stayed. The eagle started attacking him back.

Dean was still running around his car, waving his arms and shouting. Both for the birds to leave and for help.

After a few rounds, and after all the birds left, the eagle finally flew away.

Now Dean was laying in the parking lot, against his baby, panting and covered in scratches. And bird poo. So he matched his car quiet well.

"Hey. You okay?" Sam asked walking to stand next to his partner on the ground.

"Thanks... for your help." Dean heaved, still short on breath.

"You're the one that ran at the predatory bird." Sam said, reaching his handout to help Dean up, which Dean accepted.

Once Dean was up, he looked over his car. If the area on his car wasn't scratched, it had poo on it.

"My baby." Dean said in a sad voice.

"Least we know it's an artifact now." Sam said, smirking and trying to comfort him.

"We're taking her to a car wash." Dean stated. He got straight in and started her up. Then he shut her off and sighed. He got out and looked at Sam. "Not a word."

"You mean about asking how you would get there if you can't see through the windshield? Never." Sam said, not hiding his smirk now.

Dean closed the door and was just looking at his baby.

"I'll go in the precinct and see if they have something that can help us out." Sam said, patting Dean's back.

Then he left the Agent to do just that.

XxXx

After they scrubbed the windshield clean and took Baby through the car wash, they checked into their rooms.

As soon as they collapsed on their respected bed, the Farnesworth went off. Which caused them both to groan.

"Your turn." Dean said, not even turning to the sound.

"You're the senior Agent." Sam retorted.

Dean groaned and answered the Farnesworth.

"Hey Bobby."

_'Whatcha find?'_

"It's an artifact. Not life threatening. Works long distance and takes time to complete what the person wants." Dean replied with what him and Sam had discussed and agreed on earlier.

"More then one victim at a time." Sam supplied as he leaned against the headboard of his bed.

"Someone's using it. And its escalating each use." Dean said.

_'How do you mean?'_ Bobby asked.

"Started with birds just, shitting on people, just a few at a time. Then groups. Now, the big groups are attacking people." Sam replied.

"Speaking of which, where'd I pack the first aid kit?" Dean said to himself handing the Farnesworth to Sam to dig through his bag for it.

_'Don't tell me.'_

"He got attacked by an Eagle. And a few other birds." Sam said with a smug smile rethinking of it.

_'It's your first day in town!'_ Bobby yelled. _'How'd you already piss this guy off?'_

"How should I know?" Dean replied finding the kit and sitting at the desk they had.

_'Did you piss anyone off?'_

"No!" Dean yelled, defending himself.

"That you know of." Sam said.

"Hey-"

_'Hey, idjits!'_ Bobby yelled from the Farnesworth. Once they got quiet, he spoke again. _'Dean think hard on anyone you've offended in this short time. Sam, go help your brother.'_ Then he hung up.

They both froze.

Sam then sighed, closed the Farnesworth on the end table between their beds, and moved to help Dean.

"You ever tend wounds before?" Dean asked a little hesitant about letting Sam help him.

"Yeah. Well, no, but I know how to. I did have three friends studying in the medical field." Sam reminded him, grabbing the kit and going to work on Dean.

It was silent for a while, until Sam spoke again.

"Why did Bobby call you my brother?"

* * *

I feel bad about what I did to Baby. Like hugely bad. And I laughed the majority of the time I wrote that.

Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Warehouse 13 or Supernatural.

* * *

"Huh?"

"Why did Bobby call you my brother?" Sam asked.

"Oh. He ment like a brother-in-arms." Dean replied hastily, not even looking at Sam, who was focused on the wound he was dressing.

"Then he would've called you my partner, like he has before." Sam said. He wasn't looking Dean in the eye during this conversation. Focusing on the wound.

Dean took a deep breath, preparing himself for what was going to happen. "Then he probably was talking about how we share parents."

He waited a few seconds, looking over at Sam, nervously.

Sam nodded his head and replied, "Okay."

"What? Okay?" Dean asked appaled that Sam wasn't freaking out like he was. Or did. Or both. "That's it?"

"I figured it out a couple days ago." Sam replied finally looking up at Dean now that he was done with the wound.

"What? How?" Dean asked, leaning towards Sam who was sitting back.

"Mom. She had a picture of you guys hidden in her closet. I discovered it one day when I was searching for presents." Sam said, laughing quietly at the ground at the memory. "She was so pissed. I think it was more about the looking for presents part though. She let me keep the picture and explained you guys to me." He looked back up at Dean with a small smile. "Then when Jo was showing me around we came across the wall of former Agents. Dad was there so Jo told me. That he was your dad."

Dean nodded to himself, looking at the wall. Then he took a breath and looked at his partner. "And you didn't feel a need to share this with the class?"

Sam chuckled at that. "And when did you find out?"

Dean was silent for a moment. "Okay then." Then he nodded. "We can leave the family sharing and caring corner for later. Right now we need to figure out the connection. Put that college brain of yours to work and figure it out."

"It could be any of the people you cut off on the road." Sam replied.

"Some people need to speed the fuck up in the fast lane." Dean defended.

"There was a one lane road at one point."

"And the guy was going 40."

"It was illegal to go around him."

"We didn't get caught."

"You're lucky we didn't get hit."

"We wouldn't have gotten hit."

"It was an SUV. We couldn't see around him!"

"We're fine. Calm down."

"First," Sam started, taking a small breath, "the point was anyone you pissed off on the road is a suspect and it was activated when you finally stopped for a period time. Second, I'm driving back because I don't need to die from you being impatient on the road."

Dean rolled his eyes at that and sat on the edge of the bed. "Or! Since this is the only town it happens in, maybe we should focus on someone in town."

"Still about 10 drivers." Sam muttered. Dean glared at his partner and Sam sighed. "But I get your point."

"Good." Dean said.

It was silent in the room as they were rethinking about today.

XxXx

After about an hour discussing what it could and couldn't be, mostly what it couldn't be, their phone rang.

"Thank God." Dean said reaching for the phone. "Hello?"

_'Agent Winchester? It's Detective Alfred Sampson.'_

"Hey, Detective."

_'Yeah. hey. So you and your partner think this bird thing is a real, thing right?'_

"Why? What happened?"

_'I promise you this actually happened. We have camera's that caught it, so I'm not insane.'_

"Detective, just calm down and tell me what happened."

_'Ostriches from the local zoo broke out and started kicking everyone inside the police station.'_

"Ostriches?" Dean repeated appealed. Sam's eyes grew wide in curiousity as Dean put the Detective on speaker.

_'Yeah. They came in the station, reaking havoc. Other birds came in too. Robins, pigeons, Eagles too!'_ He said, sounding a bit crazed. _'They were all attacking us. Every officer is injured.'_

"We'll be right there." Dean said, hanging up. "Let's go."

"Bet your friend was part of it." Sam said with a smile as they headed out to leave.

"Bet we'll be closer to finding the artifact." Dean replied with as they left the room.

* * *

If you like, could you review? It would be nice.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor Warehouse 13.

* * *

"Wow." was the only thing the agents thought looking over the mess.

Everything was destroyed. Chairs flipped over, along with one or two desks. Papers were everywhere, some torn, others wet, most crinkled and illegible. There were some blood spots, a couple dead birds. One dead Ostrich laying near the center of the mess.

"Animal control just left. They're sending someone to pick up the birds." Chief Jones said walking up next to them.

"This is..." Sam started, motioning to the mess, but not sure of a way to finish that.

"Yeah." Dean agreed.

"So the bird threat is real?" Chief Jones asked the Agents, while they all were just looking at the station. Not even looking at each other.

"Yep." Dean replied. Then he looked over at the Chief who was still looking at the mess and asked, "Did anything happen before the attack?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." he replied finally looking at the Agents.

"Well, one of the guys got out." Detective Sampson said, walking up to them from the mess.

"Who?" Sam asked looking at the Detective.

"Taylor Cole." He replied.

"Who is that?" Dean asked them.

"The person I brought in before you asked me the questions." Detective answered.

"The homeless guy?" Dean clarified.

"Yeah." Sampson answered . "He's a regular. Always begging, mostly drunk."

"Where is he usually?" Dean asked, starting to get a feeling.

"On restaurant row. Sapling and Barstow." Sampson answered, starting to get where Dean was getting at. "You think it's him?"

"We're going to find out." Dean said. He left the station with Sam following him.

Once they managed to get out of the mess and got to the car, Sam spoke up.

"It's him. He fits." Sam said to Dean.

"Yeah." Dean agreed. He watched Sam pull out his phone and figure out where they needed to go. "Just need to figure out how he's doing it."

"It has to be on him. Not an object, the officer's would have taken it before he was jailed." Sam thought out loud as he continued with his phone.

"Then clothing?"

"Yeah. His pants? Socks? Shoes? Shirts? Jacket? We can't be sure until-"

"Yes we can." Dean answered before Sam completed his sentence. He straightened his back, sure of what he decided on. "His jacket. That's the artifact."

"How can you be sure?" Sam asked, unsure.

"Trust me. It's his jacket." was Dean's answer as they got into the Impala.

They drove off into the direction the GPS said that Restaurant Row was.

* * *

Okay. The last chapter is next. The artifact is explained there as well. Review is you like.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or Warehouse 13.

* * *

Once they came on to the REsturant Row, they started looking to the sky. Assuming that the huge group of birds would guide them to where Taylor was.

As they drove along, they saw that there weren't that many people out and about. Sam pointed to one building where they saw people locked inside, with fear in their eyes.

"Dude." Sam started.

"I know. He should be somewhere here." Dean said looking around.

They found a lot with more birds then they've ever seen.

"He's here?" Sam asked as they got out of their car.

"Hopefully." Dean replied as he lead the way. He looked over at Sam. "You still have the Tesla?"

"Yeah." Sam answered pulling it out of his inside jacket pocket.

"Charged?" Dean asked looking at it in his partner's hands.

"Fully."

"Good."

Dean and Sam slowly entered the resturant that they thought he was in. Thankfully Dean was right.

The enitre place was devoid of customers while the servers and staff each had one bird on their shoulders. While the one person sitting at a table was the guy they were looking for.

"Hey." Dean said, walking up to the man's table. Sam followed unsure of the plan Dean had discussed with him.

"Hello." The man replied, looking up from the plate. "Your the guy who doesn't carries change."

Dean nodded. "And your Taylor Cole. The one in charge of the birds."

"They listen to me. Just as she said they would." Taylor said with a lop sided smile, food was coming out of his mouth as he spoke. "They avenge me when selfish bastards, like yourself, won't help the less fortunate."

"And attacking them is the way to convince them they're wrong?" Sam asked. "That doesn't make any sense." He said looking at his partner, confused.

"They are being punished for living selfishly."

"That's what you're saying." Sam said. "But you're not really making that clear."

"What are you talking about!?" Taylor demanded.

"There's a time lapse between the acts and the punishments." Sam started explaining. He moved to stand next to Taylor and openned his mouth to continue this discussion when Dean inturrupted them.

"Sam!" Dean snapped, looking at him. "We're not really here to discuss proper ways to punish people."

"Right." Sam agreed looking guilty. He shifted on his feet as Dean sighed and then took the chair that was right across from Taylor.

Dean then moved to sit across from him. "We're here for your jacket." Dean said leaning back in the chair.

"No."

"Look Taylor." Dean started, leaning forward again. "Your hurting people. Good people. This jacket is making you crazy. You think you're doing the town a favor by making police officer's and office worker's hurt?"

"They treat us like we're trash!"

"They don't deserve random bird attacks."

"You're right. They deserve worse." Taylor agreed. They could tell he was thinking about different punishments he could inflict when Dean spoke up.

"No. No one deserves this treatment. You should know. Being punished for somthing they have to do."

"They arrest me for getting money for my dinner."

"In this state, you have to have a permit for begging." Dean explained, trying to talk him down. "There are places you can go to get a job. They help you dispite your past so you can turn your life around." Dean said, knowing of the opitions.

"No one can change. Even if I wanted to." Taylor said standing up and glowering at the Agents.

"That's not true." Sam said, walking forward. "Anyone can change. They just need help, reasons. We can help. But in order to change, first thing you have to do is give us the jacket." He said, holding out his hand.

Taylor was looking at the hand thoughtfully.

Dean was getting antsy, because this isn't how they thought it would go at all, now the plan was up in the air and he didn't like that.

"You guys will really help me?" Taylor asked looking at Dean now.

"Of course. I know a guy two towns over looking for help at a post office he runs. Just gotta call in a favor." Dean explained casually.

Taylor nodded and started to take off the jacket, when his eyes went wide. He was looking at something, and they could tell it scared him, until it just pissed him off.

Just as they were about to look over their shoulders, Taylor started shouting at them.

"Liars!" Taylor shouted. "There isn't anyone looking for a man like me! How dare you lie to me! I will make the Eagles-AHH!"

Sam then shot him with the Tesla.

"Bout time man." Dean said rushing over to take the coat off of Taylor's unconscious body.

"Thought he would take that deal." Sam explained, watching Dean doing what he was doing.

"He was. Something spooked him." Dean said folding the buckskin jacket over his arms.

Dean looked at where Taylor was staring before his freak out. He couldn't see anything. Taylor was looking through the window of the place and it just showed a blonde with her back to them shifting unsure on her feet in the building across the street.

"Let's go before he wakes up." Dean said heading towards the door.

Sam nodded and followed him.

XxXx

"John James Audubon's buckskin jacket." Dean said, putting it on the mannequin in front of them.

"The ornithologist who made _The Bird's of America_? That's amazing." Sam said looking at the mannequin.

Dean shrugged. "If you say so." He took a step back as he watched Sam look at the things on the shelves.

"It's amazing how big this place is. And it holds so many objects like that." Sam said, mostly to himself. He has yet to get over the facinating fact this place exists.

"Yeah. It is."

"There's a pyramid in here isn't there?" Sam asked his eyes sparkling with curiousity.

"Yeah. It holds most of the items from Warehouse 2." Dean said casually, leading the way out of the aisle they were in. He knew where this was going.

"Are we near it?" Sam asked, wlaking beside Dean.

Dean chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, this way."

Sam smiled big and followed his older brother to the pyrmaid.

* * *

Yay! 2 is done! Next up is 3!


End file.
